


Firsts

by falling4westallen



Category: Falling Skies
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4008940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falling4westallen/pseuds/falling4westallen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal comforts Maggie after she has a terrible nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> Addressing things they conveniently never seem to mention in the show.

Hal walked into his and Maggie's moon lit room. She was lying down on the side of the bed closest to the door, her back turned towards him. He could tell by the pace of the rise and fall of her chest that she was awake.

"Hey Mags, sorry I got in la.."

Hal stopped when he heard a whimper escape from her mouth.

"Mags!?" Hal ran to her side and rolled her over towards him.

Her eyes were red and wet. Tears were streaming down her face, and her cheeks were flushed pink.

Hal reached out and softly cradled her face. "Maggie, sweetheart, whats wrong?" Maggie squeezed her eyes shut, shook her head and tried to turn away from him but Hal held her still.

"Mags, tell me whats wrong. Don't shut me out."

Hal softly wiped the tears off her face, and stared intently at her, concern was etched into his expression.

She shook her head again.

"Mags, just open your eyes for me sweetheart. Please."

Maggie hesitated and then she took in a deep shaky breath, and softly opened her eyes.

"There's those gorgeous eyes I love." Hal softly whispered to her, "Maggie, please tell me whats wrong. Let me help you."

Maggie looked into Hal's eyes. She trusted this man with every ounce of her being. She trusts him with heart and her fears, so she let him in. Maggie's usually strong voice was

replaced by a broken whisper. "I had a nightmare." She paused and sucked in a breath, "I was back with Pope's gang. They had taken me to the back room like they always did. The familiar rusty bed was in the corner of the room." Tears built up and began to streak down her checks. "They dragged me over to the bed, I begged them to let me go. But they wouldn't." Maggie let out another soft whimper. "But the nightmare... the nightmare wasn't a nightmare. It was a memory. It was my life for months."

She burst into tears and sobs wracked her body. Hal pulled her to his chest and tightly held her to him as she cried so hard that she was literally shaking.

He knew what had happened to her when she was with Pope's gang. She never talked about it though, and he never brought it up because he was afraid of upsetting her. He didn't know what had brought this memory upon her after 2 years of knowing her, and never seeing her cry like this.

Hal laid them down onto the bed. Maggie's head was now buried into his neck. Hal's arms were rapped around Maggie's small yet strong frame holding her to him. "I'm here Maggie." Hal whispered into her ear, "I'm so sorry that they did that to you." Hal's anger flared up at the thought of any of those street rats touching her. And he felt the urge to go find Pope and beat him until he really knew what feeling sorry, felt like. But for now Maggie needed him. So he would be here for her, always. "Mags I'm here now, and I won't let anyone hurt you ever again. Ever." Maggie sobs had quitted down and was she was back to streams of tears and whimpering. "And never forget that you were the one that took down your abusers. You did it, not anyone else. You did it all on your own because you are strong. Your one of the strongest people I know. And it's one of the many qualities about you that I love."

"Love?" She whispered insecurely.

Hal pulled away from her a little so he could look in her tear brimmed eyes. They had

never talked about the status of their relationship. They just flowed easily into sleeping with each other, and always being their for each other. Hal and Maggie never discussed love, but Hal always knew it was there.

"Yes love." Hal paused, hoping he wouldn't scare her away, "I love you Maggie."

Silence filled the room. A beat passed and then..

"Why?"

Her question shock the atmosphere.

Hal was stunned by her response. Part of him expected her to have pulled away from him, but she didn't, instead he got pure and complete confusion. Did she really think so little of herself? Think that it would be hard to fall in love with someone as gracious as her?

"What do you mean why?" Hal asked incredulously.

That's when she pulled away from him, and sat up in the bed.

"I don't understand why you even bother with someone like me." She said fiercely, "You could do so much better Hal, and here you are with me. Listening to my problems. You deserve someone better. Someone with less problems and more to give you."

Hal was shocked. He never knew that she carried so much self loathing with her to think that she wasn't good enough for him.

"God Maggie you are so wrong."

"Hal please.."

"No. Listen to me. Don't you see how great of a person you are? Your kind, your smart, your strong, you put everyone before yourself. You don't use your past as a reason to give up, you use it as a motivation to be stronger, to find a better future. God Maggie your beautiful! Inside and out. And everyone sees it but you. I mean, I've lost count of the amount of times I've had to give some of the guys death glares for looking at you too long. The kids look up to you. Remember that time when that little girl came up to you and told you she wanted to be like you when she grows up? It's because you fight. And you survive. And everyone admires that. Especially me. How dare you think you that you aren't worth me? How dare you think that this isn't a two way relationship? You have been there for me even when I thought I didn't need it. Your always saving my ass, on the battlefield and at home. You always see the best in me, even when I can't. I've told you before that I need you. I meant it then, and I still mean it now."

Maggie looked at Hal in shock before a breathtaking smile swept across her face and she threw her arms around him and hugged him to her. Hal smiled and wrapped his arms around her. He turned his head to softly kiss her hair and then whispered in her ear, "I love you so much Maggie. With every ounce of my being. Don't ever doubt that."

She pulled back and kissed him. The room quickly became fueled with passion and suddenly Maggie was straddled on Hal and was leaning over him, as they continued to kiss passionately. When they pulled back to catch their breath Maggie softly smiled at Hal.

"Say it again."

Hal laughed, and leaned up to kiss her shoulder blade. He started kissing his was up her neck, when he reached her lips again, he paused, "I love you Maggie."

She smiled, "I love you too." And then she leaned forward to initiate another fire filledkiss.


End file.
